


Guests

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron has a brilliant plan. Woe betide Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Cyclonus held very still as Galvatron paced back and forth. He had made one suggestion earlier, a suggestion that had led to having his armor scored paintless in several location by the electro-whip in his lord's hand. Cyclonus would never protest such treatment, and only had slight regret because his lord seemed to have taken no pleasure in the marking at all.

Galvatron, to put it in the simplest terms possible, was an unhappy mech. His supplies had suddenly grown short, possibly as a result of treachery by one of the multi-changers. Rodimus Prime and ilk had not given a decent battle in nearly three full orns. Worst, Galvatron had failed to find any amusement from his usual pastimes, even when Cyclonus had brought in Scourge to assist him in alleviating his lord's foul mood.

"Cyclonus!" Galvatron roared, though there was less than three frame-lengths separating them at the time.

"My lord?" Cyclonus answered him with full respect, dropping to one knee and bowing his head in hopes that such loyalty would appease some of the mood plaguing his worthy leader.

"Acquire Daniel Witwicky. Unharmed. He is to be kept as your guest for an undefined amount of time."

Cyclonus dared look up at Galvatron, to find his lord was paying him not one iota of attention, either on the visual spectrum or the sensor bands. Instead, Galvatron was stroking one hand along the point of his faceplates, looking satisfied with the mission he had just handed out. That pleased Cyclonus, to see even a hint of pleasure in Galvatron's lines, and his plates warmed with appreciation of the sight before him.

Others might have called it a fool's mission, but Cyclonus would never, not even in the deepest depths of his processor, call Galvatron a fool. What results this would net had to be grand, for Galvatron to even consider it, and Cyclonus would not rest until it was done.

Scourge and his Sweeps would be of great use for this mission, Cyclonus decided, rising on his own initiative when Galvatron made no effort to dismiss him. It was clear that Galvatron had weightier things on his mind than Cyclonus going about his ordered duties.

\+ + + + +

Very few things in all the universe could make Cyclonus doubt his lord's sanity and processing capacity. Fewer items in existence had the capability of making Cyclonus doubt his own loyalty to the mech that was the supreme embodiment of perfection, so far as Cyclonus was concerned.

Daniel Witwicky proved to be one such.

Scourge and his sweeps had been quite effective at making the necessary diversion for Cyclonus to get close enough to grab the fleshy creature, silencing him with little damage. As soon as Cyclonus had gotten well on his way to Charr, Scourge had broken off his portion of the mission, taking a different route. The pursuit had lasted for some time, as it was relayed that Daniel was missing to the defenders, but no one at all had laid sensor or optic on Cyclonus, so great had been his desire to achieve Galvatron's wishes.

Unfortunately, the miserable fleshling had awakened in Cyclonus's cockpit. He had also purged, which was the first sign Cyclonus had indeed found the spawn of the deepest Pits-forsaken beings in abducting this particular guest.

Charr was not close enough, when Cyclonus's cockpit was not pristine, and the fleshy creature kept screaming at him, kicking at his panels, and promising Cyclonus that Rodimus Prime was going to kick his aft into the next galaxy.

However, it was that part of all Daniel said that made Cyclonus see that his lord was indeed brilliant with this current plan; Rodimus Prime never failed to put a smile on Galvatron's faceplates, and Cyclonus could take pleasure in that much at least as he endured the nuisance he carried. In hindsight, Cyclonus felt guilty for not having thought up the plan himself, to spare Galvatron the necessity.

\+ + + + +

In the end, Cyclonus supposed this was possibly the best way to bring about the end of Galvatron's ill mood. He thought a Sweep was watching over the fleshy creature. He honestly didn't care at the moment.

One hand rested on his antenna, more by accident than design, as Galvatron was completely, utterly glorious in his current state of near recharge.

That Cyclonus could barely see any of Rodimus Prime at this angle was mostly because his lord had decided the Autobot leader made a perfectly suitable recharge berth.

The rest of it was because Ultra Magnus had also come to 'rescue' Cyclonus's guest.

Cyclonus ought to make the Autobot be the lower part of this equation, yet that would disturb Galvatron's hand on his antenna.

Nothing in the universe, not Unicron himself, could cause Cyclonus to disturb the peace within his lord's life at the moment.

He just hoped the fleshling wasn't purging again in Cyclonus's quarters.


End file.
